A New Future
by sg1fan2006
Summary: SG1 are watching a meteor shower when they find something that will give them an edge on the Goa’uld.
1. Prologue

**A NEW FUTURE: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

This is my first fanfic story ever that I have written. Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

**Summary:** SG1 are watching a meteor shower when they find something that will give them an edge on the Goa'uld.

**Timeframe:** I am not sure which Season I will start it in. I am thinking this will be starting right after Episode 1x9: Thor's Hammer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**PROLOGUE**

First Tm'skor was having a bad day. This had started as a very routine day on another routine freight run on just one more routine Fwirthian freight ship. He was looking forward to a peaceful retirement after 84 cycles of dutiful, if boring, service on the Fwirthian merchant fleet, including the past 12 cycles as First, commander of a vessel. Of course, as a member of the merchant caste of Fwirthi, he lacked the imagination to see how dull and boring his job really was.

That was, until this morning, when his ship was suddenly surrounded by warp holes, each one spitting forth an M'Platwiri attack cruiser. Even as the bells rang the alarm of the pirate attack, bolts of energy splashed against his hull plates. The ship groaned in protest as his pitiful crew, soft and helpless, shrieked their terror, dashing about in confusion and abandoning their duty stations. Even Tm'skor was frightened and confused. Fwirthian merchant ships were not crewed by the military caste; as such, they were easy prey for the M'Platwiri pirates.

Rather, they should have been. The fates stepped in, and spared Tm'skor the fate of being captured by the pirates. As he stumbled about his bridge, confused and frightened like the other Fwirthian crewmembers, he collided with his navigator, and the pair smashed into the navigation controls. Of the buttons depressed randomly by the flailing captain, one commanded the engines to engage, and the warp generator to activate. The ship, still drawing fire, vanished into a warp hole.

Wounded, spewing freight containers from the ugly gashes in the hull, the ship popped out of its warp hole in a backwater of the galaxy, an uninteresting, backward system with one nondescript yellow star and only one reasonably habitable planet. First Tm'skor and his crew ignored the system. It wasn't on their route, and as such it held no interest to their unimaginative minds. And because their orders said nothing about recovering cargo lost from battle damage (such conditions couldn't have been imagined by the traders commissioning the cargo!), they ignored the countless canisters trailing their ship like a ribbon of confetti, each carrying nearly three thousand cubic meters of cargo . As soon as the essential systems had been repaired, they swung around the sun, set a new course, and dropped into another artificial warp hole. Behind the ship, a trail of cargo canisters, not having a warp hole as a destination, felt the tug and pull of the tiny sun and its tiny planets. Some fell almost immediately into the sun. Others were smashed against asteroids or moons or planets. For centuries to come, though, most of the cargo canisters would drift through the system, lost forever to the shipping company and its customers.

Eventually, a few of the cargo canisters, bearing the legend of the Gamalfi Company, skimmed the atmosphere of the third planet. The canisters broke up quickly, disintegrating in the awful heat, but the cargo itself was made of sterner stuff.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A/N: The Prologue is directly copied from Elrod W's MAU website.


	2. Chapter 1

**A NEW FUTURE: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

This is my first fanfic story ever that I have written. Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

**Summary:** SG1 are watching a meteor shower when they find something that will give them an edge on the Goa'uld.

**Timeframe:** I am not sure which Season I will start it in. I am thinking this will be starting right after Episode 1x9: Thor's Hammer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey Carter, Whatcha doing?" Jack asks Sam.

"Well Sir, We just got a device from the planet SG-4 just back from. I was going to do some tests to see if we could figure out what it is and if it is any threat."

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to go up to the surface to see the meteor-shower that's supposed to be tonight."

"Well Sir as much as I'd like to work on this I have always wanted to see a meteor-shower. Of all the amazing things we see while traveling through the Stargate a meteor shower is one thing we have yet to see. Give me a sec to shut down my computer and these sensors and I'll be ready to head up."

"Ok great. Daniel and Teal'c should be already up there by the time we get there. There's this hill behind the SGC where we should get a pretty good view of the show."

She walks over to her computer and does a shutdown of her systems. After she verified they were shutdown she grabbed her coat and they left her lab and went up the elevator.

At the top they sign out and head outside where Daniel and Teal'c are as Jack said they should be. They also have lawn chairs with them. They all exchange greetings between each other. They then headed to the back of the SGC to the hill Jack talked about.

"So Jack…when is this supposed to start?" Daniel asks.

"The news said it should start anytime now. Just keep an eye out."

"We shall keep two eyes watching O'Neill." Teal'c tells him.

Jack doesn't bother correcting the Jaffa anymore. He doesn't want to ruin the evening. A few minutes later they spot a few meteors streak across the sky. One streak appeared to be heading their way.

"O'Neill. That meteor appears to be heading in our direction. Does it not?" Teal'c asks in his normal Jaffa way of speaking.

"Yeah T' it sure looks like it is." Jack tells him.

"We should be okay here. The odds of us being even close to being struck by a meteor are astronomical as most of them are broken down in the atmosphere." Sam explains.

"Well it sure does look like it's heading our way. Move it people!" Jack tells his teammates as they see it is indeed heading towards their current position.

It gets closer and closer to where they were previously and moments later they hear a loud crashing noise of something hitting the ground. They go back to where they were before and find a small crater with a small metal box. Carefully Carter goes up to it and touches the metal box.

"Incredible. It's not even hot. If anything it's a bit cool to the touch." Carter remarks.

"Well it's not a meteor. What is it?" Jack asks impatiently.

"Well Sir. I'm not exactly sure but we can take it down to my lab and I will run a few tests on it." Carter tells him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

I know it's not much of an ending but I am going to do some research on the MAU about measurements and such for the analyses Carter comes to. Please R&R (read & review). I'll try post more soon but might be awhile as I have work a lot. I sometimes have some free time to write at work and will jot down ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

**A NEW FUTURE: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe.

This is my first fanfic story ever that I have written. Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

**Summary:** SG1 are watching a meteor shower when they find something that will give them an edge on the Goa'uld.

**Timeframe:** I am not sure which Season I will start it in. I am thinking this will be starting right after Episode 1x9: Thor's Hammer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**CHAPTER 2**

**IN CARTER'S LAB**

They head down to her lab and she hooks the metal box up to various sensors. A few minutes later a series of beeps signals the tests are complete.

"Well Sir. Obviously you can tell it is an alien device as we saw it drop from space. It seems to be a seamless metal box, about 9 inches by 15 inches by 4 inches thick. If seems to be emitting a small amount of harmless radiation. I tried multiple different ways to try and open the box. It can't just be a metal box. I have tried everything from a blowtorch to a chisel & hammer. Daniel, have you had any luck translating the alien text that is on the box?"

"Unfortunately I have had no luck at all. This language seems to be something we've never come in contact with before."

Jack sighs and asks "Well have you tried pressing on the sides or edges of the box? There are many doors and locks and such that the way to open it is hidden in the wall or corners."

"Actually, Sir…no we haven't tried that. We figured that was too…low tech of a solution. With something such as this there should be a more advanced way of opening it." Carter explains.

"Well maybe you should try that?"

"We might as well try that and see what happens. We haven't had much luck."

Carter disconnects the various sensors from the metal box and picks it up and sets it on the table top. Side by side she presses the edges and sides of the box. She finally presses the top of the box which has the writing on it when all of a sudden it starts growing in size. She sets it down on the ground quickly and backs away.

"I think it's doing something. But what?" Carter says out loud.

It is close to the size of a telephone booth when the growing slows to a stop. She walks around and finds a wall with an obvious hand-plate and screen. There is what looks to be a crystal next to the hand-plate.

"I wonder what it does. From the looks of it, it could be anything from a teleportation booth to a VR simulator." Carter tells the group.

"So….do we try it out?" Jack wonders out loud.

"Well we could do some experiments to see what it does. Maybe I can have it translate to English if I press on the hand-plate."

Carter presses her hand onto the hand-plate and thinks of a translation to English. Instead an image of her appears on the screen.

"Well it appears to read your mind and puts an image of what you think of on the screen. I guess the next step is to press the crystal and see what happens."

She goes ahead and presses the button and all of a sudden a part of the wall disappears. Inside is a small room with another crystal.

"Sir If I have permission to go ahead and step inside?"

"As long as you are careful. Go ahead."

She steps inside and presses the crystal which is on the inside wall. Instantly the door disappears and she starts to panic. Seconds later the door reopens and she hurries out.

"Well I'm not sure what exactly happened there."

She walks back over to the screen and sees a bunch of alien text scroll down the screen. Somehow she is able to translate the text in her mind.

"This text here on the screen seems to be a standard disclosure, license agreement, and disclaimer from damage for a company called 'Gamalfi Corp'. It says that there were a limited amount of prepaid devices in a shipment along with thousands of trial devices. The device we have is a prepaid device giving us full access to the devices' functions.

"Incredible. From what I can tell this device can transform the user into almost anything. It might be possible to create objects also. When I pressed my hand down before I thought up a translation of the text and instead it made the change to me so that I could translate the text. Though the changes don't happen until you enter the door and press the crystal."

"Cool!" Jack says in his excited tone that he gets when they find something he can actually have fun with.

Carter sighs.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thinks to herself.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

I am going to mess around with timelines a bit in the next chapter possibly. Not really the SG1 timeline. I'm going to give at least one of SG1 the power that the character in the movie 'Next' has. He is able to see 2 minutes into possible futures. This is just a start though. It's 3am in the morning so I won't be writing anymore today. Probably not for a few more day because my mom is having back surgery today.

Please review and give me ideas. Constructive criticism is appreciated…much more than flaming.


	4. Chapter 3

**A NEW FUTURE: A SG1 fanfic xover with Elrod W's MAU universe.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from any of the TV shows, comics, movies, etc. universes used in my stories. I do own the computer this story is written on though. I have been given permission by Elrod W to write this story using his MAU universe. I'd also like to add that the part of the story where there were prepaid devices is non-canon to the MAU universe.

**A/N:** I'm not exactly sure when Teal'c actually watched Star Wars.

This is my first fanfic story ever that I have written. Please no flaming. You may correct me if I may have something wrong…but I may have it changed on purpose. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

**Summary:** SG1 are watching a meteor shower when they find something that will give them an edge on the Goa'uld.

**Timeframe:** I am not sure which Season I will start it in. I am thinking this will be starting right after Episode 1x9: Thor's Hammer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**CHAPTER 3**

"So this device that came down in the meteor shower gave you the ability to translate the alien language that was on the device and the writing that appeared on the screen?" General Hammond asks for a confirmation.

"Yes sir. I was unable to read any of the text before, but now when I look at it a translation of it appears in my mind." She confirms.

"Well I authorize any tests to what limits there are to what this device can do.

**IN CARTER'S LAB**

"Ok who gets to be the first person to try it out?" Jack asks.

"If I may…I would ask to attempt something." Teal'c asks the rest of the team.

Carter answers for the group, "Sure Teal'c. Just place your hand down on the hand-plate and think of what changes you want."

"Of course. But first I need something that will hold a Goa'uld symbiote. I wish to remove my Jaffa pouch and restore my immune system so that I don't to rely on the Goa'uld to live. I also am going to remove my tattoo."

Carter tells him, "Let me think…oh yes, I have something. Let me fill it with water."

Teal'c nods to her.

Carter hands Teal'c the water-filled container. He then reaches down and removes his symbiote from his pouch sticking it into the tube and quickly closing the lid.

He steps up to the MAU and places his hand down on the hand-plate. While making his changes his thoughts wander to this movie 'Star Wars' that his new friends introduced to him.

He wonders what it would be like to use 'The Force' and a 'Lightsaber' as a Jedi with all of their powers including the mind trick and the force jump along with the others that they can use. Amazingly enough the image on the screen changes to reflect those thoughts.

An image of Teal'c without his golden tattoo and Jaffa pouch appears on the screen. He is wearing a Jedi robe. On his waist is a blaster weapon with an altered battery pack that will always stay charged. Along side of that in a separate holster is a Blue Jedi Lightsaber. He gives himself telepathy along with super-fast healing which will also grow lost limbs in hours.

"I have made my changes. I will press the crystal and enter the device now."

He steps inside and presses the crystal on the inside. A bright flash of light goes off above him and moments later the door reappears and he steps out.

Daniel asks, "What all did you change besides removing your Jaffa pouch and tattoo?"

"When I was making my changes my thoughts wandered to the movie 'Star Wars' you introduced to me the other night. I was wondering what it would be like to be a Jedi with a lightsaber when the image changed to what you see now. I do have access to the Force and knowledge of how to use the lightsaber. The Force is a feeling I cannot explain. Another thing I added is telepathy and super-fast healing. The blaster weapon's battery is also self-charging."

Jack says, "Awesome. Hey, show us the lightsaber….please?"

Teal'c nods and pulls the lightsaber from the holster.

"Stand back. I do not want to accidentally injure any of you."

They stand back and he flips it on. They hear a somewhat familiar sound as the lightsaber extends.

"Wow"

"Neat"

"Incredible! That technology shouldn't even exist. This proves that the device can create technology and give you abilities from fictional universes." Carter exclaims.

'I could be anything. A frightening thought', Carter thinks to herself.

'Yes, this device is too powerful to be in the wrong hands.' She hears Teal'c say in her mind.

Carter's eyes widen and she looks at Teal'c who looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Please review! I've only had 3 reviews so far and over 300 hits. Carter's changes are coming up soon!


End file.
